Zoro x Robin One Shots
by ChromeWolfe
Summary: -I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR COVER PHOTOS- Zoro x Robin One Shots only
1. Why? Because

**(Late At Night)**

Robin was sitting at Zoro's bedside, because he got badly injured, whilst taking an attack that was meant for her.

"Why, Kenshi-san? Why do you always have to save me? One day I'm going to lose you forever, and I don't know what I will do if that happens." Robin said, wiping away her tears.

 **(How Zoro Got Injured)**

The StrawHat Pirates were sailing and out of nowhere Smoker, Tashigi, and Kizaru attacked them. Tashigi started nagging Zoro about how he wouldn't fight her because of her being female. Smoker was fighting with Luffy and Kizaru was attacking Sanji. Robin was annoyed by Tashigi's constant nagging, as was Zoro. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were working on a plan to help the others in their fights. Franky and Brooke were in on the plan as well.

"You're nothing but scum, that sword doesn't belong to you!" Tashigi yelled and Zoro gritted his teeth, getting ready to yell at her when Robin used her Hana-Hana abilities and covered Tashigi's mouth.

"We've been in this position before." She chuckled and Zoro glared at her.

"I have this under control." He growled out and Robin looked at him before looking back to Tashigi, shrugging.

"I just wanted to join in. What type of crew mate would I be to allow such an ignorant person like her, say those things about a fellow crew member?" She asked and pulled Tashigi's head back, holding her very own sword at her throat for the second time.

"Tch, damn woman." He shook his head and watched Tashigi cry.

"You don't have any words to say about how he's scum now?" Robin asked Tashigi, who was crying and trying to beg for mercy.

Smoker noticed how Tashigi had lost her grip and was being defeated. He shook his head and continued fighting Luffy.

Some Marines had noticed that Tashigi was down as well and started shooting at Robin and Zoro.

Zoro deflected the bullets and then did his 108 Pound Phoenix and took out most of the Marines' soldiers, only leaving the few that Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Brooke and Franky were fighting.

One of Usopp's Pop Greens went past the Marine he was fighting and hit Chopper, causing Robin to loose her focus on Tashigi.

Kizaru chuckled and planted his foot firmly on Sanji's back as Sanji watched Chopper. Sanji fell to the ground and Kizaru looked to Robin. His plan was to take them down while they were distracted, and that sniper boy had helped him greatly. Kizaru pointed his hand at Robin and shot a light beam.

Zoro noticed this and quickly went to push Robin out of the way, putting himself in the path of the light beam. It struck him as he raised his sword to deflect, hitting his arm causing him to drop Sandai Kitetsu.

"AHH GOD DAMN IT!?"Zoro shouts trying to get Kitetsu back, causing Robin to run over to Zoro, checking to see if he was okay.

Kizaru took this as another opportunity to attack Robin, walking up closer and turning his fist into a light beam, shooting it at Robin.

Zoro sees this and covers Robin with his body, pushing her to the ground, taking in the attack.

Smoker stops his attacks on Luffy as they see a big explosion of light.

Luffy looks over and sees Zoro holding himself above Robin who had tears in her eyes, and he uses Gum Gum Red Hawk, hitting Kizaru right in the face, sending him back to the Marines ship.

Smoker realizes that it's time to stop their assault and gathers up Tashigi, calling off the rest of the Marines and going back to the ship.

Sanji stands up and lights a cigarette as he walks into the kitchen, going back to making the lunch that was so rudely interrupted by the attack.

"Why did you risk yourself for me, Kenshi-san?" Robin asked, tears falling down.

"Because..." Zoro trailed off before his vision was filled with darkness, letting himself fall.

Robin used her Devil Fruit abilities to hold him up.

 **(Back To Present Time)**

"Why do you risk your life for me so much? Like attacking Eneru after he hit me with one of his lightning bolts, and blocking Aokiji's Ice Saber, and saving me at Enies Lobby even though you didn't trust me, and stopping that fishman on Fishmen Island, and stopping Monet from killing me at Punk Hazzard, and then cutting Pica in half...why? Why do you always save me? One day, I'm going to loose you forever. I can't loose you forever, why do you always..? Why?" Robin asked, crying softly as she looked at Zoro's seemingly unconscious body.

"Because...I love you Robin."


	2. Halloween Time

"Zoro, I want to go trick or treating!" Chopper exclaimed as he climbed to the crow's nest where the green haired swordsman and the blue eyed archaeologist sat, chatting lowly.

"Trick or treating? We're not even at the island yet." Zoro grumbled as he leaned forward to look at the blue nosed reindeer.

"Well, Nami said that once we arrive, you and Robin will take me trick or treating!" Chopper smiled and Robin chuckled.

"What do you plan on dressing as?" She asked and Chopper looked at her, slightly confused.

"I'm going as myself, of course. All I want is the cotton candy." He said.

"You're not gonna get any cotton candy if you don't dress up." Zoro chuckled softly.

"But...I'm a reindeer!" He exclaimed.

"A reindeer? I always thought you were a raccoon dog."Zoro said teasingly.

Chopper jumped up and brought his hoof down on Zoro's head while screaming, "I'M A REINDEER, YOU JERK!"

Robin chuckled softly as she watched the events unfold.

"You are a reindeer, a very adorable reindeer. But you need a costume to wear if you want to get cotton candy." Robin smiled and Chopper blushed before waving her off.

"Ah stop it you stupid jerk, shut up." Chopper said as he smiled, causing Robin to chuckle again.

"I read a book about Chopper-Man once, you could always be him." Zoro said as he leaned back against the crow's nest wall.

"You've read before, Kenshi-san?" Robin asked, feigning shock.

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN WOMAN! OF COURSE I'VE READ!?" Zoro yelled and Robin chuckled whilst Chopper looked at Zoro.

"What does Chopper-Man look like?" Chopper asked and Zoro looked at him before scanning the room and standing up, going to grab a piece of maroon cloth and heading back, kneeling in front of Chopper and tying the fabric so that it would look like a cape.

"There, you're all ready for trick or treating." Zoro said and Chopper looked at Zoro in awe.

"I'm gonna get all the cotton candy!" Chopper exclaimed and climbed down to go share the news with the others.

"What are we going to dress as Kenshi-san? We can't go without a costume." Robin said, still amused at what had just unfolded before her.

"What are you talking about? The parents don't have to dress up." Zoro grumbled out and Robin raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're parents now?" She asked and Zoro glared at her as his cheeks dusted with a light pink blush.

"Shut up you damn woman, you know what I was meaning." He said and Robin chuckled.

"Alright Kenshi-san."

 _Zoro is going as Clark Kent and Robin is going as Lois Lane._

 **(TimeSkip To Docking)**

"What are you Kenshi-san?"Robin asked, fixing her shirt.

"I'm Clark Kent because I didn't have anything else in my closet."Zoro replied

"Well I guess I'm Lois Lane."Robin said with a small smile.

"No! You're both actually superheroes! You're in disguise!" Chopper said.

"Lois Lane is not a superhero Chopper"Usopp deadpanned.

"I want to go trick or treating! Do I get meat?" Luffy called as he jumped around on deck.

"BAKA! NO ONE GIVES OUT MEAT ON HALLOWEEN!" Nami yelled and hit Luffy in the head.

Luffy pouted and rubbed his head as Robin chuckled.

"What are you dressing up as?" Chopper asked and Luffy grinned.

"Meat!"

"BAKA!" Nami and Usopp yelled together.

"We don't even have a meat suit, so how would you dress as meat?" Usopp asked and Luffy jumped up.

"Just like this!" Luffy exclaimed and almost everyone there face palmed.

"You're not meat." Sanji said and Luffy sat back down, pouting.

"Well, we should start heading out. All the good candy is given out at the start of the night." Zoro said.

"How do you know that Zoro, you've never gone trick or treating before." Usopp said.

"It's common sense, the best candy is given out at the beginning of the night because not many people have visited those houses." Zoro grumbled out and Robin chuckled.

"It's alright Kenshi-san, it's my first time trick or treating as well." Robin said and Chopper nodded in agreement.

"Mine too!" He smiled.

"Let's just go." Zoro murmured.

 **(Trick or Treating)**

"Trick or treat!" Chopper smiled as he stuck out his bag that was almost already full and it was still early hours.

"Thank you!" Chopper said and walked back to Zoro and Robin.

"They didn't have any cotton candy, but look at all this candy I have!" Chopper exclaimed and Robin smiled at the reindeer.

"WAAAAH! THERE'S A PEDOPHILE! MOMMY!" Cried a young boy as he ran away.

"Pedophile?" Chopper and Zoro asked as they looked back to see their goofy captain dressed in a bear suit, running around and asking children if they'd trade his bag of candy for some meat.

"I JUST WANT MEAT!" Luffy yelled as he ran after the boy, stopping once he noticed Zoro, Robin, and Chopper.

"Oh, hey guys! Do you have any meat?" Luffy asked and irk marks surrounded Zoro as Robin shook her head.

"Oh. Okay, bye!" Luffy said and ran off after the boy again. "HEYYY! I JUST WANT SOME MEEEAT!"

"Let's go to the next house, are you coming, Kenshi-san?" Robin asked as her and Chopper walked on to the next house.

Zoro returned back to normal and he started walking after the two, he bumped into some people but looked up and kept an eye on Robin so he didn't loose her.

"Where's Zoro?" Chopper asked as he walked back to Robin after thanking the cotton candy vendor for the free cotton candy.

Robin looked around and sees no sign of Zoro. She chuckled and looked back to Chopper.

"We should go look for him." Chopper said and finished his cotton candy. "After this next house, though."

Zoro looked up and noticed he had lost sight of Robin and was now walking around, looking for the two.

"Tch, where could they have gone?" He asked himself as he turned corner after corner in search of them.

"SO MUCH MEAT!" Luffy yelled as he ran past Chopper and Robin with a sack of meat.

Robin smiled in amusement and continued on with Chopper, searching for another house to visit.

"Why does Zoro always get lost?" Chopper asked.

"Kenshi-san doesn't pay attention." Robin said and they arrived at another house, Chopper ran up to get his candy.

Zoro looked through the crowd of people and searched from the blue eyed archaeologist with the blue nosed reindeer.

He grumbled when he couldn't find them and then turned around, trying to make his way back to where he had started.

"Now let's look for Zoro. I don't think I can't carry this bag of candy anymore." Chopper said.

Robin chuckled and the two started looking for the green haired swordsman.

Chopper transformed into his 'monster' form, the cape now looked like a little kid's shirt tied around his neck.

"There he is!" He exclaimed once he caught sight of Zoro.

Zoro was making his way towards the ship, Robin and Chopper caught up with him.

"There you are Kenshi-san, how did you wander off?" Robin asked and Zoro grumbled.

"You wouldn't stop and wait up for me. Tch, damn woman." He growled out and continued on to the ship, Chopper and Robin following.

"I'm tired." Chopper whined. "Zoro carry me!" He exclaimed.

Zoro picked Chopper up and carried him off to the room.

Robin looked up at the stars and smiled, "Such a beautiful night, what a shame for it to be wasted." She said and looked at the lights that were illuminating the village.

Zoro came back after a little bit and Robin looked at him.

"Kenshi-san, would you mind if we go on a walk? It'd be a shame for such a night like this to go to waste." She said and smiled briefly before listening for Zoro's answer.

He rubbed the back of his neck before nodding.

The two made their way down and chose a road that wasn't as crowded as the others.

"Did you enjoy your first trick or treating?" Robin asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"It was okay, Chopper seemed to have fun." Zoro said and then looked at Robin. "It was your first trick or treating too, did you like it?"

"It was amusing." She chuckled lightly as she remembered the events that took place.

"Kenshi-san has your reason for becoming the Worlds Strongest Swordsman changed?" Robin asked a little hopeful.

"It has changed actually." Zoro replied.

"What is your reason now Zoro?" Robin asked while getting closer to Zoro.

"To protect the most important person in my life." Zoro replied.

"Who is the most important person in your life Zoro-kun?" Robin asked while getting in front of Zoro.

"You..."


	3. Night Terrors and Kisses

Robin was walking to the crow's nest where Zoro was, she was a little shaken up from her recent nightmare and she wanted to check on Zoro.

Recently, Robin has been having night terrors, and they always ended bad for Zoro. The only people, other than her, that knew about these night terrors were Zoro and Nami. Nami knew because she shared a room with Robin, Zoro knew because he had noticed Robin's sleeping patterns change, she would start to doze off whilst reading in the Crow's Nest with him.

Robin climbed the Crow's Nest's ladder. Once she got to the top, she seen that Zoro was sleeping.

"Oh Kenshi-san, you're okay. Thank Rodger." Robin said, relieved to see that her swordsman was alright.

She breathed softly and grabbed a nearby sheet, sitting next to the snoring Zoro and covering them both with it.

Zoro grumbled in his sleep and moved around, dropping his head to rest on Robin's shoulder.

Robin chuckled lightly and reached for her book that was a few feet away.

A few moments later Zoro woke abruptly from his nightmare.

"AHH GOD DAMN IT! THAT'S THE 12TH ONE!" Zoro shouts.

"What is the 12th one Kenshi-san?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing. Why are you here?" Zoro asked, not wanting to answer the question.

"I had another nightmare." Robin said, holding in her tears.

"What was it about?" Zoro asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about your's." Robin replies.

"Well I've been having these nightmares where I'm too slow..." Zoro trailed off, holding back his anger.

"To slow for what?" Robin asked, tilting her head to the side, her eyes on Zoro.

"Too slow to save you." Zoro said, balling his hands into fists.

"It's okay, it hasn't happened in real life." Robin reassured, hoping to calm Zoro down a little.

"But what if it did happen? What if I was too slow to save you?" Zoro asked, his anger consuming him.

Zoro's conqueror's haki was starting to emit from his body, making Robin a little woozy.

"Kenshi-san I-I'm...I'm starting to feel a little woozy." Robin trailed off, rubbing her head and putting her book to the side.

Sanji came out of the kitchen, heading to get Zoro for breakfast, not knowing Robin was up there as well, but he stopped when he felt Zoro's conqueror's haki.

"I'll just save him a plate for later." Sanji said, turning to get Nami and the others.

Zoro started to calm down, feeling his conqueror's haki was active.

"Robin are you feeling better now?" Zoro asked, worried that he had hurt Robin.

"I'm alright Kenshi-san, you could never hurt me on purpose." Robin smiled softly, patting his arm.

"Okay, your turn. What was your nightmare about?" Zoro asked.

"Akainu showed up and attacked us and he shot a magma ball at me and...y-you...you...jumped... in front of it..."Robin said, not able to hold back her tears any longer.

"There's no need to cry." Zoro said, holding Robin's face and wiping her tears away gently.

"But I can't lose you Kenshi-san." Robin cried softly while setting her soft hands on Zoro's rough and callused hands.

"You won't." Zoro said and pulled Robin into a passionate kiss.


	4. Real - Part One

"Sometimes, dreams are real"

part one

Zoro didn't know what he was doing, he raked his mind for an answer, but seeing as though he was still there, he couldn't find an answer. Maybe he had been hanging out with her too much, yeah, he would find ways to involve her in his everyday routine, but that had nothing to do with it...does it? I mean, so what if you hang out with someone a lot when you're awake, you shouldn't be dreaming about them, and he shouldn't be dreaming about Robin.

"Zoro-kun…."

His attention was drawn back to the lovely dark haired archaeologist standing a few feet from him.

His breath hitched and he felt his cheeks flush, what was going on? Wasn't he supposed to be able to control his dreams?

"Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything, just stared into her blue eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

She lifted a pale hand to his forehead, feeling the warmth before her hand even made contact with his skin.

He let out an involuntary sigh when he felt her cool hand on his forehead, closing his eye, letting his face relax.

"You have a fever, Zoro-kun"

Her voice was soft, but slightly worried.

He just shrugged and leaned into her touch as he felt her hand pulling away.

"Go lay down, I'll get Chopper"

"Lay with me?"

He didn't even open his eye, not thinking twice about what he had said, believe it to be a dream.

She smiled softly, allowing him to lead her to the room.

They laid in Zoro's bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, not wanting to wake up, feeling content with holding someone he just recently started to accept as a crew member.

She waited until he fell asleep, standing and replacing her body with a pillow, making her way down the hallway of the boat, searching for the small reindeer doctor.

Hey guys, sorry that it's taken forever, but I just thought that I'd post something since it's 2017 and no-one is updating anything...sorry it's not my best work, I'm kind of in a block right now, but I hope you enjoyed….also, I recommend listening to Imagination by Shawn Mendes while reading...


End file.
